


Video Games

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Video Games

“Turn left, turn left, turn left!” Grace encouraged, trying to get Hannah to crash into a wall.

The two had been taking turns at playing a car racing game and they were both determined to beat each other’s high score and not let the other one win. The two friends were very competitive and would do anything to get the other one to lose.

“Quiet, Grace,” Hannah responded to her friend, concentrating on the game.

“You’re going to crash,” Grace tried again, trying to distract Hannah.

Turning the car around a corner and speeding up on the straight street in front of her, Hannah concentrated only on the game, ignoring everything around her. She was close to beating her highest score which was also currently the top score. Seeing the marker on the screen for where the current score was, she pressed down harder on the button, willing the car to go faster.

Seeing that Hannah was about to top the high score, Grace stuck her finger in her mouth, wet it and gave her friend a wet-willy, making her lose control of the car just before the marker for a new high score.

“Grace!” Hannah shrieked, moving her head away from Grace’s finger.

“My turn now,” the blonde responded, trying her best to look innocent as she picked up the controller.

“You’re evil,” Hannah said, drying out her ear.

Hannah watched as Grace started the game again and tried to beat her high score. Waiting until Grace got a certain distance into the game she tried to think of a way to distract her from winning. ‘I could always give her a wet-willy, dance in front of the tv, sing out of tune, poke her or be annoying. I could also flirt with her, that could distract her too,’ Hannah thought as she was waiting for the right time.

Feeling uncomfortable on the lounge, Grace moved down onto the floor and sat down, crossing her legs. Paying all of her attention to the television screen and trying to beat Hannah’s score, she didn't notice any movement in the room.

Hannah snuck up behind Grace and sat directly behind her on the lounge. Noticing that Grace was a fair distance into the game, Hannah softly began to massage the girl’s neck, hoping to distract her enough to crash into something without saying anything.

Feeling warm hands on the back of her neck, softly kneading the skin there, Grace had to fight the urge to close her eyes and move her head back. Concentrating as much as she possibly could, she moved the car into a tunnel and sped forward. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on the game as soft hands ran over her neck, softly working on the kinks. Involuntarily closing her eyes, she leaned back into Hannah’s hands and let out a soft moan as the car crashed into a pole before she could beat the top score.

Abruptly stopping the massage Grace seemed to love, Hannah reached down and took the controller from Grace’s lap and started the game again, smirking when the brown-eyed woman glared at her.

Determined to beat her high score, Hannah began to race forward, taking the corners sharply as she felt in control of the car via the controller. Feeling the cushion next to her move slightly, Hannah wondered what Grace had in store for her.

Noticing the look of determination on Hannah’s face, Grace studied the blue-eyed girl closely. Watching the television screen she realised that Hannah was getting really good at the game and that she would have to do something soon. Leaning in, Grace rested her head on Hannah’s shoulder and carefully placed one of her hands on Hannah’s thigh.

A few seconds passed and Hannah didn't react to Grace’s presence. Thinking of something else, Grace got up and walked over to the window and looked out of it. “Is that a woman walking down the street without a top on?” Grace asked loudly enough to get Hannah’s attention.

Dropping the controller, Hannah ran over to the window and looked out of it, seeing nothing as she heard Grace laugh behind her. “You’re truly evil,” Hannah told the blonde, watching as Grace restarted the game once more.

Getting comfortable on the floor again, Grace sped down the streets and tried not to crash into anything. Feeling Hannah sit behind her, Grace felt a bolt of excitement run through her as she wondered what Hannah was going to do next.

Playing with blonde locks, Hannah watched as Grace played the game. Coming up with nothing to distract her with, she ran her fingers through long hair and watched as Grace played. Feeling the taller girl shift in her spot and move closer to her, Hannah began to softly massage her neck again. 

Pausing the game, Grace leant into Hannah’s touch and let the feeling of relaxation run through her as warm fingers danced along the back of her neck, sending waves of pleasure through her. Breathing in deeply, Grace felt the tension leave her body which had gathered there over the last few days.

Continuing to massage her friend as she looked at the paused game on the television screen, Hannah felt Grace move more into her and rest her head on her thigh, clearly asleep.

Taking the controller from Grace’s hands, Hannah turned the television sound down and continued to play the game as she let the blonde sleep. Easily turning the corners on the game and speeding down the road, Hannah let out a silent cheer as she beat her high score and set a new record, checking to make sure she didn't wake Grace up.

Putting the controller down, Hannah smoothed Grace’s hair and watched her sleep for a few minutes while she took in the quietness of the room. Feeling a wave of sleep wash over her, Hannah muffled a yawn and looked to Grace again, “She’s going to kill me when she notices the top score tomorrow,” she softly said to no one in particular. 

The End ~


End file.
